Check Mate Earl Phantomhive
by Brooklyboxx
Summary: *Warning* (boyXboy) This is a yaoi fanfic based on the anime Black Butler, the main characters are Alois and Ciel but their will be AloisXClaude and CielXSebastian in later chapters, by the way its going i shoot for at least 7 chapters :) I hope you all enjoy. Leave your reviews and ideas you have for the story.
1. Chapter 1 The Queens Guard Dog Destroyed

**Chapter One**

**The Queens Guard Dog Destroyed**

Ciel sits lazily in his office staring at paper work from the queen, he wrote down some things as he read over yet another murder case, being the queens guard dog did have some perks, this on the other hand was not one of them. He twirled the pen in his hand as he looked at his clock, 2:02pm. Sebastian was late he was about to ring the bell when he heard a knock on the door. "You're late Sebastian." He said in a monotone voice, "but come in". He looked back down at his paper work as the door opened. He looked up as lighter footsteps filled the room. Anger filled him instantly, "What makes you think you can just walk in here like you own the place" the earl growl as the blonde headed kid continues to walk closers to his desk. The blonde doesn't respond as he finally stand across from Ciel , he leans over grabbing Ciel's wrist as he plants a kiss on his neck. The younger of the two blushed as the blondes boys lips brushed against his cheeks, warm and soft.

"STOP THAT!" Ciel yells angrily, as he proceeds to slap Alois with his free hand. The blond takes a step back gripping tighter onto Ciel's wrist as he pulls him over the desk. "Ciel I told you this, your mine." He smiles as he grips the earl's chin roughly. Ciel was about to retort as he felt something being jammed down his throat. He gags but it's already down, slowly he feels his arms grow weak as he legs turn to Jell-O he slides down on to the floor. Black blurring his vision, he blinks to stay awake. Alois walks around to the other side of the desk staring at Ciel intently, "you have such a small body, no wonder the drug made you immobile so quickly." Ciel opens his mouth but nothing comes out, his mouth feeling like cotton. The blonde gets on his knees brushing Ciel's hair out of his eyes undoing his eye patch, letting it fall to the floor. "We'll be going now Claude" Alois voice echoes before the darkness over comes Ciel and he falls to the ground.

The boy tucks at his wrist as he stirs around the bed, the tightness of rope burning against his skin opening his eyes he quickly surveys the room, he knew he'd been here before but he couldn't think of it. Ciel's head throbbed more as he continue to think he gave up going limp yet again on the bed, trying to recall what had happened before he woke up. It all felt like a big blank he was doing paperwork in his office for the queen, when he looked at the clock he noticed Sebastian was late and then…

Alois walked in threw the door, I see your awake now earl I'm so glad he says running over to Ciel's bedside. "I command you release me at once!" Ciel orders angrily, as Alois figure crawls on top of him.

"Oh but Ciel I'm afraid, I'll be making the orders around here, it is after all my house." He bounds as he leans over whispering in Ciel's ear "Your mine"

Ciel growls at Alois with new anger, "Seba…" he voice was cut off as he felt the coolness of a knife against his neck, "and that's another thing Ciel you're not allowed to call for your butler or I promise you, you will be dead before he gets here."

Breathing calmly Ciel tries to think, but he could see no way out, without Sebastian here he really could in fact die. His hands were tied… literally so there was no way he could escape on his own. This was the first time he had ever been afraid but he didn't let Alois see it. He smiles at him "well okay Alois what do you want then"

"I want to play game, I think you will enjoy it to", he leans over biting Ciel's ear drawling blood. Ciel bites his lip as his back arches. "What kind of game" the earl of phatomhive says defiantly as he twists his head forcing Alois to let go of his hold on his ear. "A game of chess" Alois says grinning cockily. Ciel looks at him puzzled he's always beat Alois at this game, so what was he planning. "If I win you let me go" Ciel says "and if I win your mine to with as I please, you cannot fight me or ask Sebastian to save you for five days." Ceil nods at the agreement and feels his wrist being untied from the bed post along with his legs. They walk over to the already set up chess board of glass, "You've got a new chess board I presume" As Ciel takes his seat He feels Alois tying his legs and torso to the chair "so you don't try to run away" he chirps. Ciel shakes his head "do as you please I will be leaving shortly as soon as I finish this game with you"

Alois smiles as he sits down himself staring at the board moving his piece first, sliding off his shoes he navigates it over to Ciel's leg slowly rubbing it against his, " what are you doing Alois stop that!" Ciel growls at him "am I doing something wrong?" Alois smiles mischievously. Ciel only glares at him as he moves his piece feeling Alois foot slowly moving up his calf. Ten minutes into the game Alois had already managed to get his right foot into the inside of Ciel's thigh. He tries to hold his knees together but at the way his legs had been tied it was impossible. Alois just keeps grinning which infuriates Ciel even more, he would win this game and make Alois pay dearly for it.

He moves his king forward when Alois's foot touches his innermost private part Ciel drops the chess piece on the board blushing " what the" He tries to say as Alois moves his queen "that's cheating!"

"How?" the earl of Trancy grins as he rubs his foot against Ciel's membrane. Ceil blushes deeply and looks down at the board "never mind" he says moving his piece on the board.

"Checkmate" Alois chuckles as he knocks Ceils king over, Ciel stares in disbelief he has never lost a game to anyone except Sebastian. Alois runs over linking his arms around the young boy's neck, pushing his face close to his "your mine now" he purrs into the young earls ear as he licks Ciel's ear, biting down gently. "Now that, that's settled let go let Sebastian know shall we? So we don't have any interruptions."

Ciel nods still in shock of his lost against this Trancy whore, Alois gets on his knees as he goes to release Ciel's right ankle, he looks up seeing the work he has done to Ciel's shaft during the chest game he smiles looking up. "Were you really that excited playing a game of chess?" he smiles innocently as he pokes at the smalls boy's privates that are now bulging.

"Alois... Sto... Stop that" Ciel says his face blushing. "It's a lot more painful if I do though, have you ever been hard before?" He asks as he bound Ciel's wrist to the chair. "But if you want me to stop I will, you are a guest after all." He stands up smiling knowing the little boy will soon be asking for his help. "I'm fine" the earl spits as he struggles in the chair.

Picking up the phone Alois dials Ciel's manor pushing the phone close to his ear. "Hello?" Sebastian answers, "It's me Ciel I went over to the Trancy's the other day sorry for not telling you I will be staying at the residence for the next five days please keep up with the manor while I am away. Also... ahhhh" Ceil moans as Alois reaches over rubbing his balls as he bites his other ear. "Master?" Sebastian asks confusedly. "That is all" Ciel says and Alois hangs up the phone.

"You whorish prick! What the hell was that for?" Ciel yells at Alois angrily. Alois only laughs as he skips around the room, "soon you'll be asking for my attention" he perks up. "IN YOUR DREAMS!" Ceil yells as Alois leaves the room. He lets his head fall back damn him he thinks, Ciel struggles at his wrist when he felt a weird pain coming from his privates, he looks down squirming trying to make it go away , but the pain only gets worse. He bites his lip painfully. Was this, what Alois was talking about? Ciel shifts again in his chair when Alois walks back in with some tea followed by his butler who is carrying a plate full of cake. After setting it down Alois turns to his butler and nod and Claude leaves the room.

"So how's it going" he smiles at Ciel taking seat across from him drinking some tea. "Fine" Ciel says not about to let Alois win. "In about 5 minutes you won't be" Alois chuckles "With all that excitement your body won't be able to handle it, like they say Ciel you must finish a job after you start it."

The earl of Trancy just smiles at Ciel's more frequent shifts as pain contorts in his face. "You know I could help you if you ask" Alois smiles "I know blue balls can be rather uncomfortable you know".

Ciel looks down… "Help"... "What?" Alois grins as he stares at the Phatomhive boy "I couldn't hear you".

"Please help me…" Ciel says pride slipping from his voice, feeling like a child unable to help himself. "Do what?" The blonde asks standing up walking closer to Ciel. "It hurts... just please make it… make it stop" His voice go weak. Alois smiles as he gets down on his knees

"I told you, I'm surprised you held out as long as you did" the older boy says after untying Ciel, he carries him to the bed as he sits him up against the stack of pillows. He slowly slides off all of Ciel's cloths as he starts to run his hand up and down Ciel's shaft making him moan in pain. Alois leans closer taking Ciel's head into his mouth as he licks the tip of his throbbing cock sending chills down Ciel's spine never experiencing anything like this before. He slowly encircles the small boys cock around his mouth as he bobs his head up and down, occasionally reaching down to play with his balls making him moan louder. Hollowing his mouth Alois goes faster as Ciel entangles his hand in the older boy's blonde hair, hips rocking back and forth.

What… what's getting into me…? Ciel thinks as he feels sensations all over his body that he's never felt before. Suddenly he throws his head back about to climax and Alois removes his mouth from the earl's now throbbing erection. He sits up but is turned onto his stomach, "hands and knees Ciel" he hears from behind him and obediently listens like a dog. Behind him he hears loud sucking sound he looks to see Alois sucking on two of his fingers cockily. "What are you…?" Ciel tries to ask but before he can finish his sentence he feels Alois poking a finger into Ciel's most forbidden hole. "Wait … Wait! What are you doing not... not... there..." the young boy tries to say but Alois is fully plunging his middle finger into Ciel's ass.

"You'll feel better in a bit I'm just getting you used to this" Alois smiles as he plunges deeper and deeper into Ciel's ass putting in another finger widening Ciel's hole. He knows by the way Ciel moans he's hit his g spot he spits on his finger as he slides them faster and faster out of the earl's delicate body.

Ciel's body lays their limply as he moans loudly how dare his own body betray him, he feel Alois adding another finger, it pinches but soon he adjust and he moans again louder. The earl now balances himself and runs one of his hands along his shaft like Alois had done earlier. Going quicker and quicker, as pressure starts to build up. Letting out a big moan, white cum flows out of the earl's membrane as he falls into the mess. Alois removes his fingers from the young boy smiling as he watches his prey breath heavily on the bed. He crawls over cuddling the small figure in his arms. Ciel lays their letting Alois hold him as he tries to catch his breath… what had he just done.

After about 20 minutes Alois wakes up the small earl. "We need to get you cleaned up before you go to sleep okay and I'll have Claude prepare us some new sheets" Ciel nods as the boy leads him to and outside bath. He lets Alois run his fingers over his body, having lost all of his pride in the bedroom. The earl of Trancy runs his fingers through Ciel's hair as he cleans every inch of his body, after finishing they lay curled up in the tub as Ciel finds himself drifting off again.

"You silly child" Alois laughs kissing the young earls forehead he picks him up drying him. They go inside the now cleaned room and Alois prepares Ciel for bed laying him down, Alois changes into his night ware ready to retire with Ciel. He climbs into bed spoon Ciel as he wraps him tightly in his arms, "Ciel I love you" The blonde whispers as they both fall asleep.

* * *

Hope you guys like leave your reviews 3 And I should have the second chapter up soon


	2. Chapter 2 The Guard Dog Tricked

Chapter Two

The Guard Dog Tricked

"Mom," the small boy whispers as he nuzzles into Alois body, Alois carefully held his breath waiting for the earl to fall back asleep, not wanting to frighten him. By the sounds of Ciel breathing deeply again he knew he had won. He stares at his perfectly pale face and ran his fingers threw his hair, he looked so innocent sleeping no a bitter and hostile like he always was. Alois brushed his lips against the boys forehead as he himself started to slip back to sleep.

Like clockwork Claude entered the room at 9:00am with tea and breakfast, Alois jumped out of bed starving as Ciel sat up. Rubbing his eye he looked at the breakfast set out before him. He smiled at Alois who only giggled skipping around the room even more. "I knew you would like it!" the earl of Trancy giggled as he ran back towards the bed jumping on it he kissed Ciel. "Now get out of bed already so we can eat" Alois says placing his finger on the younger boys lips as he smiles.

"Be careful earl" Claude says as he sees his master jump on the bed, "I'll be taking my leave now call me if you need anything."

Ciel and Alois sat a table eating breakfast sipping his tea Ciel says "Thank you for putting me to bed last night" he finishes the sentence quietly. "I only did it because I love you," Alois say smiling as he stands up walking towards Ciel. Placing his arms around Ciel's neck he whispered in his ear, "I hope you'll soon come to love me to".

"FORGET IT", cries Ciel as he shoves Alois of him, "just finish eating please." Alois grins as he returns to his seat "if that is what you wish". Ciel glares at him aggressively, which only turns on Alois even more as he sips delicately on his tea looking at the younger boy intently.

After finishing breakfast the boys prepared for a new day, "Ciel do you want to go walking through my rose garden today?" Alois asks as he slides on his shirt. "Would it make you happy?" the earl asks as he struggles to button his undershirt. Alois smiles as helps Ciel get ready, looking down he blushed quietly "It would make me very happy."

* * *

Hand in hand the boys walk silently down the paths in the garden Ciel was stunned by how well Alois blue roses were taken care of, "They're so lovely" Ciel chirps. "Well of course I take special care of the, they remind me of someone?" He smiles at the earl holding his hand tighter.

"Who?" Ciel asks puzzled. "You," the older blonde giggles as he leans down kissing Ciel, slowly the kiss deepens as Ciel doesn't move, still blushing when Alois removes his lips. Ciel was right they were as soft as they looked, but he didn't dare say anything.

Letting go of his hand Alois walked over picking a blue rose of the bush as he place it lightly into Ciel's dark hair, he smiles as Ciel blushes again. "Th…Thank… Thank you" the earl whispers quietly, as Alois leans in kiss him again.

Alois pressed his tongue against Ciel's lips asking for access which after a while Ciel grants opening his lips. Alois excitedly ventured his tongue into Ciel's mouth as he wraps his tongue around Ciel's who grips tightly on his body. Pushing him on the ground Alois ran his fingers through the younger boy's hair as he continues aggressively kissing him.

Ciel plants his hand firmly on the older boy's chest as he tries to push him away "No...Not here," he whispers as he rolls out from under Alois who pins him down on his back arms above his head with one hand as the other slips under his shirt. He lightly kisses the boys neck he makes a noise in between a whimper and a moan. "No one watching Ciel it's just you and me," he whispers seductively before biting down on his ear.

Ciel moans yet again, back arching in the air as he grinds against Alois who leans in deeply to kiss him. Straddling Ciel he releases his hands as he starts to undo his shirt as Ciel struggles to pull of his own, as his pants start to bulge.

Soon they both lay their unclothed breathing heavily "your just too cute Ciel," Alois whispers in the young boy's ear. "Shut… Shut u…up" Ciel says quietly as he continues to blush, when he notices Alois was going to say something more he grabs him kissing him deeply. The older child only smiled as they rolled over and Ciel was pinning him down, their privates rubbing up against each other. Rocking his hips Ciel moans loudly at the sudden pleasure grabbing him by his hair Alois forces Ciel back down to kiss him again.

The sun burned against Ciel's delicate porcelain skin but he didn't let it bother him too much as he bit down roughly against Alois pink nipple. The blonde moans as his back arches "Oh is that how were going to play" he says grinning as he reaches down grabbing both boys membranes running his hands up and down both shafts as they moan together. Kissing the younger boy's neck it bites down pinching his soft pink nipple. "Ahh… ahhh…mphhh… ahhh…noo" Ciel moans in protest but this only antagonizes Alois to go further.

Before long Ciel was on his hands and knee's as Alois aggressively fingered his ass, biting at his back. Three fingers deep Alois goes to add a fourth finger which causes young boy arms to give way. Alois smiles "you're going to have to be able to take at least this much if you ever expects to take me" Alois removes his fingers an Ciel winds suddenly feeling empty spreading the young boys ass cheeks the blonde licks aggressively at Ciel's puckered ass hole. Sometimes stopping to poke his tongue inside the young boy's ass.

Again Ciel was on one arm using his right hand to pump his bulging membrane. Alois sitting back down as he starts to attend to himself, on his knees Ciel positions himself in front of Alois "let me help" he whispers blushing deeply. Alois nods spreading his legs, in which Ciel positions himself licking the tip of the blonde's now throbbing cock. Slowly Ciel slips his mouth around the older boys cock going quickly up and down, Alois moans loudly as he grabs the young boys head forcing it quicker and deeper onto his cock. Ciel pumping his own dick as they both moan in time together.

"I'm going to cum!" Alois moans loudly, "me to" Ciel says as removes his mouth from around the older boy's cock, as they both let go most of it landing on Ciel's face. Alois smiles leaning forward as he wipes cum from above Ciel's eyes "you look good like that maybe you should suck me off more often."

"Shut up" Ciel's says as he looks away blushing deeply embarrassed. The older boy grabs his chin aggressively "I think you forgot who you're talking to boy" as he kisses the younger boy deeply. The boys lips leave each other's and they put their cloths back on. After cleaning Ciel's face in a water fountain the boys headed back to the manor for lunch.

* * *

They sit down at the table as soon as lunch was being served and they devoured their lunch eagerly. "Well Ciel how is it? Alois asks as he slips his hand into Ciel's. "It's good" he smiles tightening his grip on the older boy's hands. Alois leans over kissing Ciel's lips softly, and Claude growls, leaving the room to clean the kitchen. Alois smirks as he sips on his tea, "anything else you want to do today Ciel?"

"I don't know…" the little boy whispered shyly making Alois smile even bigger, as he grabbed the little boy out of his chair throwing him over his shoulder. "Let go of me!" Ciel screamed as he pounded on Alois's back. Alois walked out of the dining room and took the squirming boy to the drawing room throwing him on the couch, climbing on top of him pinning his arms above his head. "I guess we'll be doing what I want to do that," Alois says licking the younger boy's neck making Ciel squirm.

"Haven't you already had enough today?" Ciel whimpered as he tried to get his hands free from the older boys grip. The older boy bit harder as Ciel back arched, still trying to get out of Alois's grip. "STOP IT!" Ciel yelled defiantly, getting his right hand free Ciel strikes Alois in the face making the older sit up still straddling Ciel.

"So this is how you're going to play, I never thought I would have to use this but since you want to fight so much" Alois grinned "I can always send those photos I took of us to the queen."

"And what the hell do you mean by that you slutty trap!" Pride ringing in his voice, as Alois pulls pictures out of his pocket of the night before. Ciel's eyes grew wide, "how… how did you take those?!" he stammered. "Claude took them for me," Alois smiled as he leaned in getting closer to Ciel. "What would the queen think if her guard dog was actually a homosexual?" He whispered.

"But you're her guard dog to!" Ciel yelled in protest, Alois moved so his face was right in front of Ciel's, "But unlike you I don't care about that as long as I have you." He grinned kissing the small trembling boy, "So do your best not to anger me."

* * *

Hope you like the second chapter have any things you wanna see in the third chapter? let me know and i can see im i can add it in :) i hope you like make sure ot share with your friends


	3. Chapter 3 The Guard Dog Beaten

**Chapter Three**

**The Guard Dog Beaten**

Ciel lay limp as the form above him kissed him roughly, he did not respond to his touch though all he could think of was how to escape, this in no way this could possibly be happening. "Ciel?" a voice called but the young child ignored it shaking as he felt everything he ever knew being stripped from him once again, "Ciel?!" it called louder.

Shaking his head violently Ciel screamed "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" He felt like a little kid again, everything was falling apart in front of his eyes.

"SHUT UP!" Alois yelled dropping the photos as he pressed his forearm into Ciel's windpipe, cutting the young boy off short. "You're really starting to piss me off you get that? Shut your fucking mouth YOU lost the game, you agreed to five days if you can't complete your end of the deal I will provide yet another incentive" sneered the older boy as rage glowed in his eyes.

Ciel breaths were ragged and sharp as tears streamed down his cheeks having been the first time he's cried in front of anyone but Sebastian. How he wished Sebastian was here now he would be able to fix everything but decided against it. He lay their shaking as the other boy sat up yanking him by his wrist and tossing him onto the floor. "You are NOTHING without that stupid butler of yours; at least I can stand up on my own two feet without mine!" Alois screamed kicking the younger child in the stomach. Getting on his knees he forced the boys head up by his chin "You can't even dress yourself without him, you grew up spoiled, and even after your parent's death you continued to get everything you wanted," he slapped the younger boy and let him fall to the floor. "You would never know the struggles of someone who wasn't born into a rich family being orphaned, hell you wouldn't be able to handle the life I've been through and you call yourself a phatomhive, yet here you are on my floor weak and crying like a little child."

Ciel lay their blood pouring from his now split lip as Alois walked up to him yet again he curled into a ball scared to be striked again, images from his past and now running through his head. Lifted up by his hair he stared at Alois he poised his fist to punch Ciel once again.

"Master is everything alright?" Claude says as he opens the door to see his Alois's yanking Ciel up by his hair, fist ready to punch trembling Ciel "What... the…?" He asks in surprise.

"Take him to the basement, now!" The blonde headed child screamed as he threw Ciel on the ground storming past Claude leaving the room.

Claude walked over silently and looked at the trembling boy, "I'm sorry Ciel" He whispered as he sat the boy up. "Do you want to walk or shall I carry you?" he said gently, waiting for a response he never received picking the frightened child up he carried him downstairs where he was locked into a small room nothing besides a mattress and a makeshift toilet in the room.

* * *

He crawled over silently to the mattress still shaking pride gone, outer cell broken, nothing left but a scared 13 year old child locked in the basement of some sexually drived psychotic. He breathed deeply trying to catch his breath and sort through the mess the best he could, although it crossed his mind he didn't dare call for his butler, knowing even if he was able to save him he could not save him from the humiliation of the queen seeing the photos Trancy had of him. He bit his lip, why did he agree to play that stupid game he should have known it was a trick of some sort. Looking up he shall a broken mirror on the wall, he looked around for anything to clean his wounds, nothing removing his jacket he walked slowly up to the mirror assessing the damage. A bruised cheek, bleeding lip, bruising stomach, and a swollen wrist, and that was only the physical damage. He finally got sick of his reflection and sat down on the mattress as cold seeped into his skin. What would Trancy do to him; he decided to put that off for later scared with all the results his mind came up with. He lay down using his jacked to cover his now freezing body as night drew on, he closed his eyes hoping for sleep to take over him but it never did. He lay there awake unsure of the time, terrified that Alois would come in any minute.

* * *

"Master are you sure you were not too hard on him?" Claude asked as he prepared his master for bed. Alois glared up at his butler "Are you trying to anger me further" Alois snapped back.

"No I was just making an observation young master," the butler responded as he slipped Alois's gown over his head. "I shall deal with him in the morning," the boy snarled "If I think about him anymore today I may just actually kill him."

"Goodnight young master" Claude replied as he walked out the door blowing out the candles.

* * *

Ciel stirred at the sound of a door being opened, unsure of when he finally fell asleep but when he looked up to Alois standing at the door he was fully awake. He bit his tongue to keep himself from screaming as he scrambled into the corning of the room. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" He repeated desperately as he covered his head with his hands. Alois looked at him questionably as he walked over to the small child. He sat down next to him removing his jacket placing it over Ciel as he wrapped his arms around the almost frozen child.

He didn't know how Claude convinced him to forgive this brat, but the way he acted this morning tore at Alois's heart. "Shhh… Shhh... Shhhh…" Alois cooed into Ciel's ear "it's okay not I won't hurt you." Ciel lay there wrapped in the older boy's arm, scared that any moment may anger the boy further and he would be struck yet again.

It was an hour before either of the spoke again, it was Alois who spoke first, "please lets go get you cleaned up" he whispered softly into the ear of small child. Ciel nodded slowly following Alois out of the small room up the stairs back into his room. He allowed Alois to undress him in the bathroom who took in the damage he had caused the night before. He poked at the younger boys injuries who whimpered in reply, before he had him crawl into a warm bath that smelled like roses. Alois cleaned the young boy's body, washing his hair clean since the young boy refused to do anything himself. What hurt Alois more than anything though was the fact Ciel had yet to speak to him since last he had first came to retrieve him out of the room.

"Are you okay?" He finally asked as he was drying the earl's hair. Ciel nodded still looking at the ground Alois sighed getting on the floor with Ciel grabbing his face with both hands to stare into the boys mix-matched eyes. "Please just talked to me Ciel I miss your voice," he leaned in kissing the young boy who just sat there frozen as Alois cradled his face in his hands. Alois sat back letting his hands fall away from the boy's face as he noticed him shaking yet again, eyes closed tightly. What had he done, there was no way he could get this boy to love him now.

"If you want you can leave," Alois whispered as he stood up turning away from smaller child, Ciel looked up surprised at Alois words, it was only the third day and Alois was ready to let him go. He stood up quietly walking behind the boy and hugged him tightly, not sure what motive had made him do this. He couldn't really love the blonde could he? Yes he had to admit he was determined and it attracted him, his pale skin as delicate as porcelain and blue eyes light as the sky, but love him. There's no way. Ciel Phatomhive was not gay.

Alois eyes widened as he felt Ciel's arms wrap around him tightly he slipped to the ground a tear slipping down his cheek, he hugged the young boy as tight as he could in his arms. Kissing him deeply, he whispered "I'm sorry I hurt you, please forgive me"

Ciel smiled as he clung to Alois, deep inside scared to do anything that would upset the earl of Trancy but he made it appear as if it was something he did out of love for the older boy as he kissed his lips again softly running his fingers through Alois's soft blonde hair. "Were you really that pent up being in the room all by yourself last night?" Alois giggled as he ran his hands down Ciel's soft body.

Ciel linked his arms around the older boy's neck as he was picked up and carried to the bed, as he kissed Alois lips passionately, but confused he did like this, but he didn't like Alois … Did he? He soon felt the older boy licking and sucking at his neck which only turned him on further he clung to the boy as his back arched in pain and excitement as Alois removed his shirt and started to bite at his soft hard nipples.

The boy's teeth let go as both their pants started to bulge still straddling Ciel, Alois helped remove both their pants revealing two throbbing membranes from the boys pants. Pushing Ciel against the pillows Alois made out with Ciel passionately while pumping the young boys cock making him breath heavier and harder as Ciel clawed at his back.

Alois pulls back smiling as he pumps Ciel harder sometimes teasingly licking the young boy's cock which made Ciel beg for more. Which Alois happily delivered as his head bobbed up and down on Ciel's cock making Ciel only moan louder. Smiling he sat up releasing the earl's head as he pinned him down.

"What… What…?" Ciel panted as Alois body pinned him to the bed he looked at him with a mixture of fear and confusion.

"Ciel, I'm going to take you tonight," he says grinning as he flips Ciel over licking his finger he slowly started to insert is middle finger making Ciel moan in delightment and pain. Reaching down Alois started to play with his own throbbing membrane as he continued to finger Ciel's as quicker occasionally licking his ass before adding yet another finger. Four fingers deep Alois decided it was time as he slowly pulled all of his fingers out of Ciel's ass making Ciel whine.

He positioned himself in front of the bluenettes pink puckered hole as his cock throbs for entry, slowly he pushed the head of his cock in making Ciel moan as he adjusted to this new sensation.

"God Ciel you're so tight!" Alois moaned as he pushed himself all the way inside and started to push himself harder and deeper into Ciel. Moaning he flipped Ciel over on his back to see the young boys face as he take him, by the look he was receiving Alois knew he had hit the earl's g-spot and started to pump harder using his right hand to play with Ciel's own throbbing penis.

"More… More…!" Ciel moaned as he gripped the sheets of the bed a new sensation taking over him, he closed his eyes beads of sweat trickling from his body.

"No let me see" Alois cooed as he fucked the boy faster "I want to see your face when I take you." Obediently Ciel opened his eyes staring into Alois lighter blue ones as they both moaned in time with each other.

"I'm going to cum…!" Ciel screamed as his body started to reach his climax leaning forward Alois took Ciel's face into his hand "wait just a bit more, let's do this together" he smiled as he pushed himself harder into the young boy. "N…Now!" Alois moaned as he came inside of Ciel as Ciel cummed onto his own stomach, pulling himself out Alois laid next to the now exhausted earl he leaned over rolling Ciel onto his side and kissed him gently, smiling as he looked into the mix-matched eyes of the boy who stole his heart. "I love you" Alois whispered.

"I think I might love you to…" Ciel whispered before he finally drifted off.

Alois smiled wiping the cum off of Ciel's stomach with a towel before climbing into the bed, cuddling

Ciel's small figure in his arms, soon drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

Thank for the 65 view i have already gotten in the 2 days since this was posted ! 3 it makes me very happy also thank you for the review i hope you can see i took them to heart in the chapter for you guys my readers. I hopeyou like how the story is going if you have any suggestions on my writing is or about the plot of the story let me know. :) Thank you guys be back soon but i has school tommorow say i may not be able to post till later tommorow night /3


	4. Chapter 4 The Spider Bitten

**Chapter Four**

**The Spider Bitten**

Claude walks down the hall carrying breakfast for the master and his guest, glad that their fight was finally over, it was causing a lot of problems for him to be honest, opening the door he crept inside the Victorian styled bedroom that belonged to his master. "Highness?" Claude calls staring at the two naked boys cuddled up with each other on the bed, "highness…?"

Alois stirs hearing his name being called he look up groggily stretching. "Claude why do you insist on waking me up so early?" Alois yawned, "Don't you see I'm busy?" Ciel stirs in his sleep, resting his arm on Alois chest as he nuzzled his face into the warmth.

"I brought you two breakfast," Claude responds coldly, "eggs benedict, raspberry scones, fresh strawberries and cherry blossom tea." He sets the tray down walking out of the door as quickly as he came in shutting the door with a slam.

Ciel jumps sitting up looking around frantically, Alois hugging him spoke calmly into Ciel's ear, "it's okay, it was only Claude bringing us breakfast, are you hungry?" The older boy asked as he removed the covers standing up. Walking to his closet Alois dresses himself in his usually purple tail coat throwing Ciel some of his own out grown cloths.

Sitting down both boys ate silently at breakfast, "Claude was mad at you wasn't he?" Ciel asked quietly after some time.

Alois shakes his head, "Don't worry about it Ciel its fine he's like that more often than you think" Alois smiles but honestly he was confused with Claude's behavior, it was so unlike him, he would make sure to talk to him about it later.

* * *

"Ciel you can go take a bath if you want, its already been drawn, I have some matters to attend to" Alois says as he watches Ciel finish his scone, nodding Ciel gets up to leave for the bathroom. Grabbing the younger boys wrist, Ciel looks back surprised as Alois leaned in kissing him on the lips, "I love you" Alois whispered, making the younger boy blush brightly.

Slowly slipping into the tub Ciel sat with just his head above the water, today was the fourth day he thought to himself he just had to make it through today and tomorrow he could leave. He smiled glad that this night mare would be over soon, but it did feel some pang of regret like he was missing something, he couldn't have really fallen for the blonde hair, blue eyed whore… could he? He sat up shaking his head violently sending water flying everywhere, no way.

* * *

Storming into the manor's private library Alois walked right up to Claude, "What the hell was up with you earlier?" He glared at Claude who stared at him intently before grabbing his chin roughly yanking him up staring directly into Alois eyes.

"Why does it matter what I feel?" Clause asked staring as Alois who fights to get out of Claude's grip.

"Let go you useless demon!" Alois yelled as he kicks at Claude trying to get the butler to let go.

Shoving Alois up against the wall, Claude pinned his arms next to his head, "I've always taken your orders, no matter how obscene they were or childish, and you always find a way to undermine me! Have you ever thought I may love you!?" Claude yelled as he shook with rage, his face dangerously close to Alois's.

Alois eyes widen, "What the hell are you talking about let go! THAT'S AN ORDER!" The boy shrieked as he felt Claude's lip brushing his own, but the demon didn't let go only gripped his wrist tighter pinning him up against the wall.

Raising both hands above the boys head Claude used one hand to hold the boy against the wall which was highly unnecessary due to his strength. Reaching over Claude started unbuttoning the blonde's shirt as the boy squirmed in fear. He slowly started to lick at the boys neck trying to find the boys delicate spot. When the boys twitched he knew he found it biting down right in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

The boy squirmed as he reluctantly moaned into Claude's ear making the demon bite only harder as he pinched at the young boys nipples "please Claude stop it" Alois moaned only making the demon smile bigger.

"But master it doesn't sound like you really want me to stop" he sneered at the boy as he reached his hand down to play with the bulge in Alois's pants.

Alois moaned again only louder as he fought desperately to control his body's reactions, he twists his wrist waiting for the butler to slip to give him his chance to run away, not daring to call for Ciel. He bit his lip… Ciel… He whimpered. He wish he still laid wrapped up in blankets with the small boy. Alois was not used to taking orders from anyone, yet here he was trapped and unable to escape.

Sliding his hand up the Claude unhooked the buttons on the boy's shorts, smiling bigger as the boy looked up in panic, he loved seeing the fear in his prey. He dug his nails into the boys twisting wrist, sliding his hand up he let it slip into the young boy's underwear as he ran his hands up and down the shaft.

Leaning forward he bit the boys lip staring directly into the frightened boys eyes as he moved his hand faster and faster as the boy continued to struggle.

* * *

I know its a bit short and i apolagize may not be my best chapter but i was reading all the reviews and trying to add a bit of what every one wants 3 this seems like its going to make it to 7 chapters the way its going . Hope this makes you all very excited, leave your reviews and suggest some ideas. thank you guys for all your support :D


	5. Chapter 5 The spider Torn

Chapter Five

The Spider Torn

Tears steam Alois cheeks as he lets out soft sobs, looking up Claude stares into his master eyes, he drops his hands taking a step back shocked at what he'd been doing. "M…Ma… Master…?" The demon stuttered, as he backed away from the child slowly watching as Alois's body slid to the ground where he buried his hands into his face sobbing. Claude resisted the urge to hug the boy right there, "I'm sorry…" he whispered as he walked out of the room shutting the door quietly. Leaning against the door he let his hand rest on his face, what the hell had he just done.

Claude ponders what he should do next, deciding leaving his master alone would probably be best. Letting his hand fall on stared up at the ceiling why couldn't he control himself, he's never let Alois see this part of him before. Standing up right he walks down the hall way quickly to go prepare lunch, doing it personally so he could distract himself.

Alois brushes tears from his face as he tries to comprehend what just happened, did Claude… say… he loved him? He ran his fingers threw his hair as he struggle to stand up, gripping the bookcases for support. Steading himself he cautiously walked out of the room looking both ways for Claude, he slowly ventured down the hall opening the door to his room. He breathed a sigh of relief not having run into Claude.

"Ciel?" Alois called as he walked around the room, he looked around slowly walking towards the balcony, head shifting back and forth as he looked for the younger boy. Where was he? l

"Alois?" Ciel yelled from the bathroom, as he heard the boy walk into the bedroom.

The boy hearing Ciel's voice ran for the door pushing it open as quickly as he could. Sprinting over he threw his arms around Ceil, falling into the tub laughing as he kissed the young boys lips.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ceil laughed as he pulled Alois into the tub with him, "You've only been gone for like ten minutes!"

Alois smiled, deciding it was best not to tell Ciel what happened "I just missed you!" expressed Alois happily, hugging Ciel tighter. He looked into the boys mixed matched eyes, he loved him… right? He finally got what he wanted so why was he questioning it. He leaned in kissing Ciel again as he entered the boys mouth roaming around as he slid his hand down the small child's body. Rubbing his hand on Ciel's member making the young boy moan, he leaned in biting his ear "I love you," Alois whispered.

Breathing hard Ciel bit his lip clawing into the older boys back. "Take off…" he moaned "Your cloths" his body already excited as he helped throw Alois's wet cloths out of the tub. He moved his hand quickly up and down Alois shaft, as he sat up kissing his neck. He smiled at Alois pulling back, "please, let me take you tonight."

Alois smirked "I was waiting for you to ask that," he turned around leaning over the side of the tub as Ciel stared at his puckered ass, licking his fingers he played with Alois shaft. Making sure to thoroughly wet his fingers before, slowly inserting his index finger. Alois moaned with pain and pleasure as he clawed at the tub. "More Ciel!" he moaned, "more!"

Ciel smiled as he stuck another finger into the older boy, feeling his power and pride coming back as he inserted his finger in and out spreading them apart and twisting them inside Alois as he hit the boys g spot. After inserting his fourth finger Ciel decided it was time, pulling out he heard Alois whimper at the sudden emptiness. He smiled teasingly pressing his cock around Alois ass "please!" Alois begged, "Take me"

Ciel pressed himself inside the older boy as he felt a pleasure he never felt before, something better they any hand or mouth could give as he thrust himself in and out of the boy. Picking Alois up Ciel set his leg out against the cool tile of the tub as he positioned himself at a better angle to bang the begging boy. He thrusted up into Alois as his body filled with ecstasy, nipping at the older boy's neck as water splashed everywhere.

"I…I'm going to… cum!" Alois screams as Ciel into pushes into him for the final time Ciel coming at the same time inside of Alois. Breathing hard the boys fell on top of each other hanging over the side of the bath tub as they tried to catch their breaths. Looking up at Ciel, Alois pressed his lips against the young boy. "I love you" he smiles.

* * *

The boys stood in the closet putting on evening cloths "Are you ready?" Alois asks looking towards the other end of the closet, blushing Ciel steps out from behind a curtained wearing a fitted black tail coat with blue edgings.

Alois smiles jumping into Ciel's arms as he kissed the boy on his cheek, "you look amazing!"

Laughing Ciel sets Alois down on the floor grabbing his hand as he pulled him out of the closet rushing him into the ball room. "Let's dance!" He smiles as he wraps his arms around the older boy's shoulders.

Alois takes Ciel in his arms wrapping his arm around the younger boy's waist as he started to spin him around the dance floor. Laughing the boys spun around in circles for hours till Claude came into the room to retrieve them for lunch.

"Masters, lunch is prepared," he states walking out of the ball room. Claude clenched his fist as he quickly walked towards the dining area. He breathed deeply; he could only do so much if it wasn't his master's wish, as a butler he would have to obey.

Alois froze watching his butler walk out of the room; Ciel looked at him puzzled "What's wrong?" Ciel asked as he leaned over to look into the older boy's eyes.

"Nothing," Alois says smiling. "Come on the food is going to get cold!" Alois called as he grabbed Ciel wrist yanking the boy out of the room dragging him into the dining room where food sat steaming hot.

* * *

Sitting down the boys sipped on their bowls of soup. "Todays the last day… isn't it" Alois stated looking down at the table clenching down on his spoon.

"But I'll stay!" Ciel says standing up quickly slamming his hands on the table, his eyes desperate.

Alois shakes his head biting his lip, "no, that wasn't the agreement!" he threw the spoon on the ground standing up looking away.

Running around the table Ciel threw his arms around Alois waist, "But please I love you! I'd do anything for you" the younger boy whimpered tears brimming at his eyes. "Why are you saying this!" Ciel screamed.

Pushing the younger boy to the ground he turned around looking at the ground. "IM NOT EVEN SURE IF I REALLY LOVE YOU!" He panted as tears streamed his cheeks "I don't even know what I fell anymore… I'm sorry." Walking around Ciel Alois left the room.

Ciel laid their curled in a ball on the ground sobbing, "no… no… no…" his whole body shaking as he felt himself go numb, "Sebastian come get me… that's an order."

* * *

I hope all of you like how the story is going, i worked really hard on this and wrote it in a bout 2 hours after school. I'm really happy at the way the story is turning out if you have any suggesting or anything you wanna see in this book or others sent me a review i promise to message you back :)


	6. Chapter 6 The Guard Dog Falls

Chapter Six

The Guard Dog Falls

Ciel lays curled up on the floor as he tried to breath, his lungs felt collapsed, throat on fire, heartbroken. He told him after his parents death he'd never let himself feel like that again he curls up tighter, sobs rocking his small body. Pushing the window Sebastian slips quietly into the room "Bocchan?" the butler asks as he kneels down to pick up the small boy who clings to him sobbing into his chest. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Ciel whispers as Sebastian jumps out of the window with the young master in his arms. He quickly makes his way to the carriage as he lightly places Ciel on the soft leather seat. Shutting the door he climbed up and the carriage whipping the reigns as the carriage started to move away from the Trancy manor.

How… could he not love me…? He fought so hard… and he just gave up on us… when I had finally realized… that I truly loved him… was this a trick, to get me back… the boy bit his lip as he buried his face once again in his hands, the bumps of the road and his own sobs slowly putting him to sleep.

* * *

"Master it's time to wake up," the butler whispers as he walks around the bedroom pouring tea in a blue ringed tea cup with floral edgings. Looking confused Ciel sat up rubbing his eyes, when did he get in his room? He looked at Sebastian who acted like nothing had changed. He breathed deeply as the aroma of tea filled his nose. He took the cup gladly from Sebastian as he sipped on his drink his headache slowly fading.

"Today you have piano lessons, along with your history lessons, otherwise your day is free," Sebastian states as he passes a tray with a freshly made omelet, scone, and two pieces toast.

"Sebastian… I'm not hungry… just please… hold me…" looking puzzled the butler placed down the tray and laid in bed with Ciel wrapping the young boy in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear.

Rolling over Ciel looked in the red cold eyes of his butler, "No". Leaning forward he let his lips brush with the demons who took no persuading in the matter and gladly kissed him back running his hands through Ciel's hair. Ciel closed his eyes as he let his tongue wonder around Sebastian's mouth, instantly a warm feeling filled his body, as he clawed at Sebastian's broad back.

Pinning Ciel down the demon looked at his masters eyes, "What's gotten into you today Bocchan?" He smirked as the young boy looked at him with stunned eyes, as Ciel went to open his mouth Sebastian kissed him yet again shutting him up as he slid his hands down the side of his master's body slowly letting his body drift down the young boy's body as he kissed his neck and chest sliding off Ciel's shirt.

He smiled lust showing in his eyes as he worked at the buttons on the young boy's shirt, who moaned in delight even at the most delicate touches. "Are you really **_that _**pent up?" he whispers in his master ear, as Ciel blushes brightly.

"That's not..!" The boy stutters before Sebastian starts to run his hands up and down of Ciel's shaft, smiling as he licked the outside of the young boy's member carefully placing his mouth on his master's hard cock.

Moaning, Ciel grips at the bed sheets, as Sebastian's warm mouth slides up and down his member. "I'm going to… I'm going to cum!" Ciel yells as he releases into his butlers mouth, sitting up Sebastian's smirks as he swallows it all wiping a bit from his chin. "That's disgusting!" Ciel whispered blushing as he looked away from the demon.

Taking in his master's expression, Sebastian smirks as he slides his hand up Ciel's left leg as he flipped the boy onto his stomach, pushing him against head board of the bed, licking his finger before he pushed it into Ciel's ass. "What…? What are you doing!?" Ciel asks as he whips his head around.

Sebastian smiles as he bites his bocchans ear, "I need to release to" he whispers as Ciel's eyes drift down to see Sebastian's hard member. He blushes looking away, how was that going to fit in him! Before he was able to give it much thought Sebastian was already placing another finger into his ass, he moans as his head leans back as Sebastian slides in a third finger.

Ciel whimpered as Sebastian suddenly pulled out of him "I'm sorry" Sebastian whispered, "I can't wait any longer" as he teasingly rubbed his cock along the rim of Ciel's ass. Ciel breathed deeply biting his lip as he prepared for Sebastian to enter him. Slowly he felt the demon press inside of his body, hitting his prostate with ease.

Speeding up the two got into a steady rhythm Ciel yet again hard as Sebastian rubbed the tip of his head. Moaning in time with each other Sebastian and Ciel released at the same time both falling back on the bed. Moving over Ciel pressed himself into Sebastian's arms.

"I think I might love you…" Ciel whispers as he clings to the body in front of him.

Sebastian smiles wrapping his arms around the boy as he sighs "I always have."

Ciel looks up blushing as the demon stares into his eyes, opening his mouth, but before he could talk Sebastian pressed his lips against Ciel's. "Shhhh," he says as he runs his hands through the boy's hair. "Whatever you're going to say doesn't matter, as long as you love me".

Smiling Ciel hugs the demon tighter as he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Sorry for not posting in two days, I've been busy with school since well i am a student xD. I hope you like the plot twist since im trying to apeal to everyones wishes of some aloisXciel, CielXSebby, and aloisXclaude. I hope you like it all 3


End file.
